


What I Felt With You

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Comfort, Crying, First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, School, Taking Advantage, but no sex happened, just in case, put the rape warning but its more that she got touched without consent, slight angst, thought it best to put the warning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Leta had been best friends at Hogwarts ever since they were in their first year. They became fast friends and spent all of their time together. From caring for creatures together, Leta visiting Newt at Christmas, a shared detention, and a night where Newt gives Leta the comfort that she needs.The warning is there because Leta mentions to Newt that a boy had touched her without her consent- but there is no act of sex. The warning is just there just in case and because I believe that it falls under the same kind of category.





	What I Felt With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Leta Lestrange and because of a clip that was released, I wanted to write something about them in their Hogwarts years. There is no romance though, this is purely a platonic friendship between them.

Newt had arrived at Hogwarts without having any expectations of having any friends. Theseus had already left school; his older brother was eight years older after all. There was no way that Theseus would have been able to stay. The older Scamander had gotten good grades and had moved on to go straight into the Auror tests.

Newt had been sorted into Hufflepuff much like Theseus but, most of the others around him thought that he was a little odd. Some of the older students had known Theseus, and they didn’t believe that the two could even be related. Theseus was handsome and confident. Newt was small and shy. When he did speak, he only spoke about creatures.

He didn’t even speak to many people in his lessons. Kept to himself and did the work that was there.

 

It was on the weekend of his very first week that he had just gone to hide out a little by the edge of the forest. He had found a raven chick that had fallen from a tree, it’s wing injured. Newt lifted the raven and held it, examining the broken wing.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked from behind him.

Newt hadn’t even heard anyone coming over and looked over his shoulder to a girl who looked his age standing behind him.  He recognised her from being in the Slytherin house, and from the sorting. Lestrange he remembered her last name was.

“He fell out of his tree, and his wing is hurt. I was gonna see if I could mend it,” Newt told her. “What are you doing?”

“I was walking. I saw you alone. I came to see what you were doing,” she explained and sat next to him. “What’s your name?”

“Newt. Short for Newton,” he told her with a little and slightly shy smile. “Scamander. Newt Scamander.”

“I’m Leta. Lestrange,” she looked towards him as if she was testing him to say anything about her last name.

Newt made no comment on her name though. He never thought to judge someone because of the family that they came from. He knew what it was like for people to make judgements and he didn’t want to be someone that did that.

“Will you help me?” he asked her. “If you hold the raven, I know a spell that will fix his wing.”

Leta nodded and took the raven chick from Newt, holding it in her palms as Newt took his wand out. With a quick spell, the chick stretched its wings and flapped them slightly. Newt and Leta both smiled, as the chick flew up again and back into the little nest in the tree above them.

The pair became fast friends after that and spent all of their time that wasn’t in lessons or sleeping, with each other. There were a couple of times that the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs did get to have lessons together and they would sit with each other.

 

* * *

 

 

When they were thirteen and had grown closer and even considered each other best friends, Newt and Leta were sat out by the lake, trying to tempt the Giant Squid to come out. Leta’s family didn’t seem to approve of the friend she had made, which meant that inviting Newt over for the Summer wasn’t an option. She wanted to visit him though and had made a promise that she would come to his for Christmas that year.

 They both had an interest in magical creatures, which the rest of the school had deemed strange. They never said anything when Leta was around though. Her family name had a reputation and while she didn’t believe in the same views that they had, she still used her name to her advantage.

“Why do people always seem to back off when they hear your last name Leta?” Newt looked up at her.

“You must know about my family by now Newt. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows about us. We’re one of the Pureblood names. Not that it means anything to me,” she looked to him and gave a little smile.

“But you’re not like them.”

“I know I’m not like them.  They know it too,” she chewed on her bottom lip slightly and looked down. “Didn’t Professor Dumbledore say we’d be doing Boggarts next lesson?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah. He did. Why? Are you worried about what yours is?” Newt frowned slightly and looked to his friend. He knew that she didn’t like talking about her family very much and he couldn’t help wondering if it would be someone in her family that would be her Boggart. In which case he didn’t want her to have to go through with the lesson. Leta was his friend and Newt wanted to protect her.

“No. I’m not worried,” she lied and shook her head.  

“Good.” Newt smiled at her.

Leta watched him for a couple of seconds before standing up and taking a stone from the ground near the lake. Newt watched her curiously as she attempted to skip the stone across the surface of the lake only, for the stone to just drop in and splash.

“You’re not moving your wrist enough,” Newt spoke and came to stand beside his friend. He took a smooth and slightly flat stone, handing it to Leta. Guiding her hand back, she showed her how to skip the stone and smiled when the stone jumped three times across the lake.

“Try it on your own,” Newt suggested with a little smile on his face as he stood back from her. “The flatter the stone, the better.”

Leta picked up a stone again, and with some concentration and with the method that Newt had showed her, she got the stone to skip three times again across the lake.

“I did it!” she grinned at Newt and hugged him. Newt returned the hug with a smile and couldn’t help but, feel a little more than happy that Leta had done something she was proud of. He couldn’t quite place what it was but, he knew that he felt something for Leta.

 

 

The Christmas Holidays came and Leta had gone with Newt. He had asked his mother if he could bring her to there house for the holidays and she had agreed. Like Newt, she had never judged someone for their family, especially not someone so young.

They met Mrs Scamander at the train platform, and she gave her son a hug first before turning her gaze towards Leta.

“You must be the famous Leta. Newt’s told us all about you, you’re in Slytherin house am I right?” Mrs Scamander asked the girl.

“Yeah. It’s really nice to meet you Mrs Scamander,” Leta smiled at the woman. “Newt said that you breed Hippogriffs. I like magical creatures a lot too like Newt.”

“I’m sure that Newt is bound to introduce you to them. Well, come on then you two. I’m sure that you could do with some rest after the long train journey,” she took the pair out of the station.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the Scamander’s house, and Leta was slightly nervous with going in. She wasn’t sure what the rest of the family were going to make of her. She just had to hope that anything that Newt said had been positive.

Newt looked towards Leta, sensing her slight nervousness and smiled at her.

“C’mon. I’ll show you the hippogriffs,” he took her hand and led her towards the back gate rather than to the front door.

He took her over to a little paddock that had three hippogriffs currently grazing. A white one, a brown one and a pure black one. Newt climbed over the fencing of the paddock, rather than using the door, and helped Leta over.

“Do you remember how to approach them?” he asked her.

Leta nodded and smiled at him, as they both faced the brown hippogriff. The pair bowed and waited for the hippogriff to bow back.

Newt and Leta both made their way over to the hippogriff and stroked him. Newt was more than enthusiastic to share this with Leta and let her see the creatures. She had never seen them up close before, and this was something she liked a lot.

“They’re so beautiful,” Leta told Newt and grinned at him.

“There are some more but, they’ll be in the stables. Mum might be trying to breed some. She normally does at this time, but these three are boys so they need to stay out here. Otherwise they’ll get aggressive and all want to try and breed,” Newt explained.

 

They spent the holiday playing with the hippogriffs, exploring the little forest nearby Newt’s home and talking long into the early hours of the Morning each night.

When Christmas Day rolled around, they ventured down into the living room where a huge tree was decorated with ornaments of all different colours, tinsel, and a star on the top. There were other decorations around, Christmas cards from other members of the family, and the smell of Christmas Dinner coming from the kitchen.

Theseus joined them just after breakfast, bringing a sack of presents- a play on of what the Muggles had called Santa.

Leta leaned over to Newt when the older Scamander had come in.

“You didn’t tell me you had a hot older brother,” she whispered to him so that nobody else would hear, slightly teasing because she knew that Newt had mentioned Theseus before.

“Because I don’t,” Newt quipped back and smiled at Leta.

The pair had gotten each other presents, Leta had gotten Newt a sketchpad and some sketching quills because she knew how much he liked to sketch the creatures that they found. Newt had gotten her a necklace with a raven, to symbolise when they had first met.

 

When they travelled back to the station to go back to Hogwarts, Leta had been told and assured by Newt’s mother that she could come back and spend any holiday with them at any time. The girl smiled at his and waved goodbye to the Scamander family- minus Newt, as she and Newt got the train to take them back to school.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were fourteen when Newt had found a bowtruckle and decided to adopt it. He was showing the creature to Leta in one of their classes when their Professor; Professor Prentigast came into the room and sighed.

“Scamander, what are you doing with that strange creature?” He asked and looked towards the boy.

“There are no strange creatures. Only blinkered people,” Newt answered straight away and looked to the Professor with a little glare on his face.

“Excuse me?”

Newt remained silent, realising what he had just said. Leta’s eyes were fixed on him, wondering what he was going to do or say.

“For a comment like that, I think you deserve a month’s detention Mr Scamander. You’ll be working in the kitchens, preparing the food and cleaning dishes,” the Professor turned his back and went back over to his desk.

Leta frowned, finding that the punishment was quite unfair. She rooted through her bag, finding a packet of Dungbombs that she had bought from Zonko’s. Taking one of the Dungbombs she aimed it to the Professor’s desk, and set it out, a triumphant smile on her face.

“Miss Lestrange! What in the name of Merlin do you think that you’re doing?” Prentigast came over again towards the pair.

“Thought it might make the room smell better,” Leta answered and looked up to the Professor, as if challenging him.

“A detention for you as well then Miss Lestrange. And twenty points from Slytherin. For the Dungbomb and for cheek,” he answered and shook his head. “I can’t teach with the room like this. You two,” he pointed and Newt and Leta. “Kitchens now. You’ll both be in detention in there for a month.”

Newt and Leta both shouldered their bags and headed off towards the kitchens.

“Why did you do that?” Newt asked Leta and raised an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t fair for you to get a detention just for saying what you did,” Leta answered and nudged him gently. “Anyway, working in the kitchens will be easy!”

“We won’t be able to use magic,” Newt pointed out.

“But we’ll have access to the food! And drinks,” Leta smiled at him a little mischievously.

They reached the portrait that the kitchens were behind, and tickled the pear to let themselves in. The pair had been sneaking into the kitchens for years now, so they knew how to get in there.

The House Elves had already been informed of their detention and they had given Newt and Leta the instruction from their Professor straight away. Though they didn’t try to force them to do the work that they had been given.

 

* * *

 

 

At fifteen, Leta had been hit with the puberty stick over Summer. Even Newt had to admit that she was stunning. Heads turned wherever she walked, and she could tell that people, especially the boys were giving her some attention.

Newt had gotten taller, overtaking most people in their year.

They still spent time together though. Although Newt had noticed that Leta had started wearing makeup, when she hadn’t before, and she wore her skirts a little shorter. He couldn’t blame the other boys from staring, though he did feel a surge of jealousy if another boy spoke to her.

 

It was late one night, and Newt was working in the Room of Requirement. It had been a place where he and Leta studied regularly. Although he was the only one there that night, working on a Potions essay.

Until he heard the door open.

He looked up to see who it was, and before he could even speak, he had his arms full of Leta.

He noticed that her lipstick was slightly smudged, and her cheeks were tear stained, some mascara had run as well. She held onto Newt, shaking and in tears again.

“Leta?” he held onto her. “What’s wrong? What happened?” he asked softly.

“Masters. I thought he was just being nice, I thought he wanted to be my friend,” she sobbed and clung onto Newt. “And then he started trying to kiss me, and touch me,” she whimpered and just buried her head in Newt’s neck.

“Leta… He didn’t…?” Newt looked towards her, worried but didn’t want to say the rest of that sentence.

“No. I got away but, he could have done,” she let out a shaky sigh and just held onto him tightly.

“Oh. Oh, Leta I’m so sorry,” he rubbed slow circles on her back and just rested his head against Leta’s.

He felt horrible but, he also felt some rage for the boy that had taken advantage of his friend. Someone so wonderful, and kind. Someone that was so caring, and who had shown so much appreciation for him.

Leta just cried into him, with little hiccups until the tears stopped.

“I’m so sorry Leta. He doesn’t deserve to even talk to you,” Newt told her softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you, Newt,” she stepped back and looked up at him letting out a shaky sigh. She gave a tiny smile and just took his hand squeezing it slightly. “I’m going to go to bed,” she told him softly. “See you tomorrow.”

They left together before departing to their separate dormitories.

 

 

Leta had spent the last few days a little quiet. Even when Newt had asked her if she was okay, she didn’t really say anything.

She had found a Jarvey in the forest and had been keeping it in her dorm. She eventually found the boy that had taken advantage a few nights previously. She let the Jarvey out and told it to attack.

The creature had listened to her. She had been the only one that had treated her kindly after all. The Jarvey leaped and sunk it’s teeth into Masters’ arm drawing blood. Masters made to throw the Jarvey off but, the Jarvey had growled and leaped for his neck instead.

Leta had been standing away, Masters hadn’t seen that she was the one that had set the Jarvey on him. When she saw the Jarvey move to attack his neck though, she took out her wand and stunned the creature.

She panicked a little and was joined by Newt, who looked to the bleeding Masters and then looked over to Leta, piecing things together.

“Leta…” he spoke and couldn’t say anymore because a Professor had come out of a classroom, hearing shouts from other students.

“Who is responsible for this?” the Professor spoke, holding up the now struggling Jarvery.

Leta looked from Newt to the Professor and went to step forward but, was stopped by Newt.

“It was me Professor,” Newt answered and gave Leta a look. He wasn’t about to see her thrown out of the school. He knew what her family was like, and he knew that they would do something to her. His family wouldn’t be so bad, they would be disappointed but, they wouldn’t disown him.

“Scamander. Come with me,” the Professor spoke and walked in the direction of the Headmaster’s office.

Newt looked back to Leta and they shared a look before he walked away and with the Headmaster. That had been the last time he had seen Leta until he reached adulthood. They had tried to stay in touch but, it didn’t last. The letters just stopped, and they lost touch.

Newt went on to travel, study creatures and eventually unmask Gellert Grindelwald as well as write a book about magical creatures.

Leta had graduated and started working in the Ministry. It was there that she met Theseus again, and she started getting close with him, him being the only person at the Ministry that accepted her for who she was.

She never would have expected to fall in love with him, and her to fall for her as well but it had happened. With them being in a relationship and eventually engaged, they had tried to invite Newt over for dinner, being turned down each time.

They did get to meet Newt again in the end though. Even if the circumstances weren’t the best, but they found him and it was almost as nothing had ever changed- although a little more awkward than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! I love these two, and I wanted to jump from different ages and not just focus on one year, which is why it's like this.


End file.
